The Wolf and the Raven
by Lou Buggins
Summary: What is a wolf without his guardian raven? One-shot inspired by a post on Tumblr by redbird-2.
1. Chapter 1

He ran as fast as his short legs would carry him. The solid green pads of his paws nub as they landed repeatedly in the chilling snow. The thick layers of the plush white stuff were sent scattering in every direction as he plowed his small body through the ice. His lush, emerald fur was covered in little white flakes, but he still stood out against the white forest floor.

He was panting hard as his body craved the chilling fresh air, his lungs screaming with every breath. His large head bobbed up and down as he barreled straight ahead. He was beginning to slow his pace as exhaustion began to creep upon him. His vision blurred and his heart pounded against his broad chest. The wetness of the melting snow was beginning to seep past his thick coat, making him shiver in agony as the frigid water stung his skin.

He knew he had to keep going. His pack needed him back alive and he was so close to finding shelter, but his muscles aced and his bones shook as the cold began to overcome him. Without warning, his body gave out, and he clasped in the pile of snow. He needed to push forward. He wanted to, oh did he want to. But laying there, alone in freezing snow, he suddenly felt the pain that was consuming him, disappear the longer he lay there. He could feel the numbness riding up his paws and into his legs, then his tail and his ears, and finally his back and stomach. His eyes never felt heavier and his mind never felt so at peace. Who would have thought death would feel this good?

Just as he was about to give in to his fate, the distinct sound of a raven's caw dragged him back to reality. He only had the will power to open his eyes. There in front of him, hopping on the pile of white fluff and starring at him with beady black eyes, was the said raven.

The black bird twisted its head at him and cawed once again in his face. If the wolf could, he would have snorted at the irony of this whole situation. Unfortunately, he only had the strength to let out a pathetic whine.

 _"I always said the last sight I want to eye is Raven's eyes."_ He thought to himself as he glanced back at the curious bird. _"I guess the big man has a sense of humor."_

The raven cawed once again.

 _"Yeah, you're right. He's going to need it once I get up there."_

Another caw.

 _"I know what you came here to do, but it's not going to work. Look at me, I'm sitting at death's door."_

Caw!

 _"Well of course that's never stopped me before, but that's because I always had her to swoop in and heal me up. She's not here this time, though."_

The thought brought on a fresh wave of sadness. His mate wasn't here. She couldn't be. It was her death that had brought him to this forsaken land trying to find the one thing that could bring her back, and like always he failed.

 _"I'm useless without her."_ Another whine escaped his throat. _"Maybe I should die. Lord knows I can't go on much longer without her as it is."_

This time, instead of letting out another caw, the raven looked straight into his forest-green eyes. The black specks that was the bird's eyes magically transformed into four red ones. This action surprised the wolf, giving him just enough adrenaline to jerk his fluffy head up and to give it a shake, sending bits of snowfall every which way. The wolf and the raven stared at one another, neither quite knowing what to do next.

He thought he was going crazy, but he couldn't ignore the small spark of hope that was ignited in his heart once more.

 _"Raven? Is that really you?"_ He spoke in his mind, but that never stopped them from speaking before.

 _"Yes, Garfield. It is me."_ The clear, monotone voice rang in his mind. There was nothing special about the voice, and yet to him, it was the most beautiful sound in all the universe.

 _"Raven! It's you! You're alive! I did it! I brought you back to me!"_ He cheered.

The wolf somehow found the use of his legs once more, and rose of the frozen ground. He ran in a small circle twice, then pounded on the small bird. The bird cawed at him and fluttered its wings as it tried to step back from the much larger animal.

 _"It's me Garfield, but I am not what you think I am."_

This made the wolf's excitement pause and he blinked at the raven.

 _"What are you talking about, Rae?"_ Even in his head his voice sounded anxious and worried.

The raven settled back down and glanced up at the wolf, meeting his worried gaze.

 _"I passed away, just as you witnessed a month ago."_ The voice spoke calmly.

 _"But…but then…how are…but you said…"_

 _"Easy Garfield."_ Her gentle voice interrupted his babbling. _"I know you are confused…and sad. I did not want to leave you yet, but it was my time."_ She said, her voice laced with sadness.

Garfield growled as anger and confusion began to wash over him. _"No, Raven, it wasn't your time! We were supposed to spoil our grandkids together! Retire together! Move back to Africa and live in peace together! We were supposed to grow old together and live the life we always wanted…together."_ His voice broke into a sorrowful whimper.

 _"You…you promised me Rae. Why? Why'd you break your promise?"_ He looked up at the raven with tearful eyes. His ears laid back and tail drooping between his legs.

The raven blinked her crimson eyes, and with a sudden surge of magic, was consumed in a blinding white light. Garfield closed his eyes and ducked his head at the bright rays of magic. When the light died down slightly, he squinted his eyes and looked back where the raven had stood. In the raven's place, now stood the curvy figure of a young women. She dressed in long, white gown and a matching white cloak that bellowed outwards and danced in a wind that wasn't there. There was a soft, white glow that outlined her features, making her appear to look like an angel.

Garfield looked up into her violet eyes, his heart skipping a beat as he admired the perfect beauty before him. When she spoke, he thought he was in a dream.

 _"Garfield."_ She sighed, leaning down and cupping her hands around his face, her pale fingers running through his soft fur. _"I promised I would love you until death do us part. So, in a way, I did break my promise, but only because, even in death, I still love you Garfield Logan."_

They both bowed their heads and their foreheads touched. A familiar, tingly feeling overcame the wolf, and his body began to heal itself. The frostbite that had consumed his paws melted away, and his whole body was filled with a fresh surge of energy.

 _"Go my love. Our family still needs you."_ She whispered as she ran a hand over the center of his head and kissed the top of his head. A finial whine came from the wolf as she pulled away.

 _"They may need me, but it's I that needs you."_

The women graced him with a simple smile, the same one she reserved for him and him alone. It was small, but filled with more love than could fill an ocean.

 _"Do not spend a moment more mourning over me, Gar. We both know, that even though my body may not be with you anymore, my spirit has never left."_

Her body began to dissipate, growing fainter at ever best of the wolfs heart.

 _"This isn't goodbye, Garfield."_ Amethyst met emerald one finial time. _"Live on, for me."_ The women disappeared completely, leaving behind the same, plain raven that had greeted him before.

The wolf stared at the raven with a blank gaze. With a firm shake of his head and body the wolf let out a mourning howl that sounded throughout the whole forest. The raven jumped at the sound and flew off in the same direction he had been headed. With a newfound burst of energy and hope, the wolf chased after it. He would make it home. He would not let death take him today. He would live, if only for his raven.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So this idea was inspired by a post made by redbird-2 on Tumblr. I've always enjoyed the relationship between the wolf and the raven, especially in folklore. Wolves are my favorite animals, and I love how the relationship between this canine and bird is portrayed. I have a couple more idea's for how to capture this "wolf and raven" relationship that I might write later. For now, though, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! Please leave a review so I know what you all thought of this. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

He ran as fast as his short legs would carry him. The solid green pads of his paws nub as they landed repeatedly in the chilling snow. The thick layers of the plush white stuff was sent scattering in every direction as he plowed his thin body through the ice. His lush, emerald fur was covered in little white flakes, but he still stood out against the white forest floor.

He was panting hard as his body craved the chilling fresh air, his lungs screaming with every breath. His large head bobbed up and down as he barreled straight ahead. He was beginning to slow his pace as exhaustion began to creep upon him. His vision blurred and his heart pounded against his broad chest. The wetness of the melting snow was beginning to seep past his thick coat, making him shiver in agony as the frigid water stung his skin.

He knew he had to keep going. His pack needed him back alive and he was so close to finding shelter, but his muscles aced and his bones shook as the cold began to overcome him. With out warning, his body gave out, and he clasped in the pile of snow. He needed to push forward. He wanted to, oh did he want to. But laying there, alone in freezing snow, he suddenly felt the pain that was consuming him, dissipate the longer he lay there. He could feel the numbness riding up his paws and into his legs, then his tail and his ears, and finally his back and stomach. His eyes never felt heavier and his mind never felt so at peace. Who would have thought death would feel this good?

Just as he was about to give in to his fate, the distinct sound of a raven's caw dragged him back to reality. He only had the will power to open his eyes. There in front of him, hopping on the pile of white fluff and starring at him with beady black eyes, was the said raven.

The black bird twisted its head at him and cawed once again in his face. If the wolf could, he would have snorted at the irony of this whole situation. Unfortunately, he only had the strength to let out a pathetic whine.

"I always said the last sight I want to see is Raven's eyes." He thought to himself as he glanced back at the curious bird. "I guess the big man has a sense of humor."

The raven cawed gonce again.

"Yeah, you're right. He's going to need it once I get up there."

Another caw.

"I know what you came here to do, but it's not going to work. Look at me, I'm sitting at death's door."

Caw!

"Well of course that's never stopped me before, but that's because I always had her to swoop in and heal me up. She's not here this time, though."

As if on cue, the raven's dark eyes shined scarlet and two sets of red eyes appeared on its face. The wolf's head shot up as a fresh surge of energy run through the wolf's body. He blinked in surprise at the creature's transformation. The raven shook its head and ruffled its feather's, shaking off the fresh powder of snow that had fallen upon it. When it finished, it bore its crimson gaze into the wolf, but the canine only grow excited at the otherwise frightening gesture.

"Rae? Is that really you?" He asked hopefully through his mind.

The raven blinked at him, almost as if it did not hear him, but then he heard the familiar gravely voice of his beloved echo in his mind.

"Oh course it's me, idiot." The female voice chastised. "Or do you know someone else who can possess a raven and who has demon eyes?" It asked sarcastically.

"Raven! It is you!" The wolf whined again, but this time in excitement.

The raven blinked its red eyes once again, somehow showing annoyance in those tiny eyes.

"I mean, it's you. Good. I...um...glad you're here." His voice stuttered in his own mind.

"Alright, Garfield, don't hurt yourself." The other voice in his head teased. "I came here to find you. You've been on your own for one day. Why do you look like you've been fighting a group of Slade-bots?"

"Maybe because that's exactly what happened?" He replied back with a mental laugh.

The raven shook it's head. "You're an idiot Garfield Logan, you know that?"

If wolves could smile, this one certainly would be. "Yeah I know, but I'm your idiot."

He heard her sigh. "Yes, unfortunately, which is precisely why I came here. I'm getting you out of here."

Suddenly, the raven fluttered it's wings and flew off toward the nearest tree branch. It landed and turned it's head back to the wolf that was still lying in the snow.

"Are you coming?" The voice questioned in his head. He gave his fluffy head a firm shake.

"Can't Rae. Sort of suffering from frostbite over hear." He joked, but the pain in his voice proved what he said to be true.

He heard another sigh. "Must I do everything?" And with that the bird leaped off the branch and flew back toward the wolf. It landed close to his head and hopped a few inches closer, until they could lean their heads together and have their foreheads touch.

A brilliant white light consumed them both, and the wolf could feel his body begin to melt away at the healing power. When the light disappeared, he gave his body a shake, sending snow flying all around him. The bird jumped up in annoyance as some of the snow landed on it. The wolf could have sworn he heard cursing.

Using his newfound energy, the wolf pushed himself back on his legs and let out a joyous howl. When his voice returned to him he looked back down at the raven, that was eyeing him curiously.

"Are you finished?" The voice deadpanned in its natural monotone.

"Sorry, Rae, just super excited to have you with me again." He thought flirtatiously.

"Idiot." The voice insulted before the raven flew off once again, this time the wolf following in its wake.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Happy now, Golemxiv and bearhow2? Lol Hope you all enjoyed the fluffy version. Please remember to drop a review! Thank you!**


End file.
